Horton Hears A Who: Hidden Talent
by mynameisweird
Summary: JoJo wakes up to the sound of singing and playing in the middle of the night. He finds the person he least expects and learns of the hidden talent he had given up so long ago. Feut. song by Jesse McCartney "Just So You Know." Enjoy!


Horton Hears A Who: Hidden Talent

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move, I can't look away_

JoJo opened his eyes at the noise. The noise that rang through his room and the sound of metallic strings making a serene lullaby. He rubbed his eyes lifting himself off his bed. He looked around to his room. The voice seemed so clear, so close that it almost looked like the voice was in his room. He squinted his eyes to look around the room of black but couldn't see a thing. He heard the strings strumming and the soft voice sing a little louder.

_I shouldn't love, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move, I can't look away_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_

JoJo had to admit the singing was not the bad. But he couldn't help but wonder who would sing this late at night. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. His father always went to bed a little early to make sure he woke up refresh to start his mayoral duties. His mother was worn out by the time she went to bed and his sisters, well, they wouldn't dare to sneak out if they didn't want to be told on. Who could it be? The idea almost made JoJo worried. What if there was a burgler? No. It couldn't be! His parents always checked the front door and back to see if they were locked. JoJo would check the windows, except the one that would lead him to his observatory. His dad was in charge of the windows tonight so he kept them lock, not letting JoJo sneak out again to go to his haven. So, he stayed in bed, trying to fall asleep. After a few hours, his eyes began to droop and he drifted into a dreamless slumber. The sound of strings and a voice woke him up. JoJo lifted himself off his bed, getting his flashlight and turning it on. With 96 sisters, he knew they would complain if he turned on the hallway light. His dad and mom would probably yell at him and he didn't want that. JoJo leaned his head against the door, putting his ear against the oak, listening to the next lyrics.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

JoJo silently opened his door, the pesky thing making a small creak. It made JoJo tense up a bit until he looked around to see no one and hear nothing except the singing. The confusion was still in his mind. No one was staying with them except Grandpa O'Malley. JoJo smirked at the thought of him singing. The guy could break glass and his voice would always crack. No wonder Heady always cried when he started to sing. But...what if it was him? It couldn't be his father, he knew that. His father didn't sing. Once one of the councilmen asked his father to sing a song at the annual Whoville Christmas Ball. His dad only shook his head and gave someone else the microphone. JoJo knew the councilmen were only making fun of his father. He knew his father's voice. It was never good. His singing made everyone cringe. Ned would laugh and say that's why he never sang. Everyone would join in with the laughter. JoJo slowly followed the voice. It seemed to get more clearer. It sounded almost like teenage voice. There was no teenager in the home except him and his sister Caroline who was almost 13, but that was it. Plus, the voice was a male voice. As he followed the sound, the voice sang the next verse.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

JoJo was an expert with songs and music. Yet, he had to admit, none of the songs he had written or instruments he made sounded as good as this. It caused a small tint of envy within the young Who. Who could make a song so magnficent and who could play an instrument so well? It was almost hypnotizing. Nothing like the instruments in the observatory. And the voice? It sounded as if the person had been part of a choir group or had taken lessons with the vocals. Nobody sang like that at Whoville except the Whoville High School Choir. But this voice was ten times better! Who was doing this voice? Who made this song? Who created the wonderful instrument JoJo wanted in his collection? Whoever it was, he had to remind them to build it for him. He went through the kitchen. No, not there. He went to dining room. No one, only 100 chairs. He went to the front hallway. Nothing. The voice was so close yet so far. Where was he?! JoJo furrowed his eyebrows. The though of dreaming came into his mind. Maybe he was dreaming or he was hallucinating. There was always the possibility. JoJo only shook his head. This couldn't be a dream. Still...a small pinch wouldn't hurt. JoJo pinched his shoulder hard.

"OW!" He put his hand over his mouth dropping the flashlight. As soon as the flashlight hit the ground, the light that guided JoJo disappeared.

"Idiot," JoJo cursed himself as he felt around for the flashlight. He finally felt the device. He sighed in relief as he picked it up switching the switch to ON. He switched it again. The light didn't shine bright. JoJo groaned with frustration. Great, the only thing to help him see was dead. He had to rely on his ears and his hands now. He felt the wall and moved down, keeping his hand on it as he continued to hear the voice with his ears. Then it hit him. It was coming fromt he family room. That was the only place that was outside of his room. JoJo slowly made his way to the living room. A shadowy figure reflected off the wall as the moon shined down on him. JoJo looked at the shadow. He couldn't recognize the man or boy, but his hair was matted down and he was wearing a baggy shirt. Maybe a relative from the Whouston came to visit them or something during the night. Maybe from his mom's side. His mom's side was the musical side. His mother was part of the choir when she was in high school, her brother was an opera singer, and her two younger sisters had been given voice lessons. Probably this was her older brother. His uncle Jack. Weird. JoJo had thought he went to Whostralia to get a degree in zoology. JoJo slowly came closer to the figure that sat on the windowsill looking out at the window continuing to strum the weird-looking instrument in his arms. The figure didn't see JoJo as he continued to stare at the moon. He sighed as he started to sing the rest of the song.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know_

The strumming stopped and the voice faded as he sang the last verse. The person sighed as he pinched his forehead. JoJo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his Uncle Jack. Something must be really bugging him. Since he was his favorite uncle, JoJo thought a talk with him would be okay. It was easier talking to him than it was talking to his father. JoJo took a deep breath, giving a long exhale before beginning to speak.

"Hello? Uncle Jack?" The figure turned around to see the small Who staring up at him. The person was shocked to see him awake. It was pass his bedtime. What was he doing up this late? The man could only guess it was his singing and guitar playing. This made him a little nervous. He didn't want the boy finding out it was him and he didn't want to explain why he kept his talent hidden. It would bring back too many bad memories, too many tears and frowns. Uncle Jack? Did he really think he was his Uncle? Maybe it was the singing. He was a good singer and had dreams in becoming a singer before he found love in zoology.

"Not quite Uncle. Good try though, JoJo." JoJo's eyes widened. No! It couldn't be! Not in a million years! The world was ending! The figure came into the light of the moon. JoJo gasped staring at his...dad. His father, the one with the instrument, the one singing.

"Dad?" Ned started to feel uncomfortable of JoJo's shocked stare. His son found out something he wanted to keep hidden within him forever. Now the boy knew and the boy would ask questions. Ned only nodded when the word came out of JoJo's mouth. He looked down at his instrument he created a long time ago, tapping his fingers on the surface. JoJo continued staring at his father. He was _jealous_ of his _dad_? Never in a million years. He saw his dad have an uncomfortable face as he held the musical instrument closer. So, maybe music didn't just come from his mother's side. But what about the singing! The instrument he could try to understand but the SINGING! He knew his grandfather's voice, he knew his father's voice. This couldn't be his father's voice. It didn't crack, it didn't make him cringe. If that wasn't his father's voice, than why did he always sing like that? Why did he try to sound so horrible.

"If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them, JoJo. If you don't then I suggest you go to bed. It's past your bedtime." JoJo felt a bit uncomfortable. Questions were flooding within him, but the thought of having a one on one conversation with his father was a little awkward. Still, moments like these don't happen twice. He couldn't remember a time when he had been alone with his father and a 12 second talk didn't count. But here he was, having a staring contest with his father. His mind kept telling him to go home. That it was probably a boring story that he didn't want to hear. Yet his heart was pulling him to sit on the windowsill and talk to his father of his hidden talent. That there was a reason why his father pretended to be the worst singer at Whoville and what was with the guitar. JoJo went over to his Dad, sitting across from him. No wonder he couldn't recognize him. His father was wearing his nightshirt and his hair was matted down agains his face. Ned gave him a short smile before taking his instrument and placing it on the floor gently. He rested his arms on his legs and waited for JoJo to start talking. JoJo only remain silent and there was a look of discomfort on his face. Both of them were. It had been such a long time since they had been alone like this without the girls and Sally.

"So, what questions do ya have?" Ned found it best to start. Maybe this will encourage JoJo to speak.

"Umm...what are you doing?" JoJo knew it was a stupid question. But it was the only one that could come out of his throat. Ned gave a low chuckle at his son's question, but tried to hard it.

"I believe I'm playing an instrument and singing. Then again I could be wrong." Ned tried to lighten the mood. It worked, earning a faint smile on JoJo's face. It gave JoJo a very small amount of confidence to continue to speak to his father and ask a few more questions.

"Dad, you play? You sing?" Ned smiled sadly at JoJo as he stared out the window.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" Ned stared at JoJo, his eyes getting more and more sad. This surprised JoJo and worried him. He'd never seen his father sad, nor had he ever seen him upset. It took a lot out of someone or something to make his father upset. JoJo had realize that maybe his question had struck a soft part in his father's heart that he didn't want anyone to know. It was almost as if he was traspassing on private thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to--"

"No." JoJo jerked as he looked up at his father. He had his hands in his face, shaking his head, giving a long sigh. He stared out at the window looking at the moon again.

"No. It's okay, JoJo. I had to get this off my chest somehow." JoJo suddenly felt like a shrink. All he needed was paper and pen. He only hoped this wasn't a childhood story. The last time his father told him one, he ended up falling asleep on the dining room table.

"A long time ago, Jo. Well, when I was your age, I was kind of a loner." Oh god! This was a childhood story! JoJo wanted to groan, but if he wanted to find out why his dad kept what he did a secret, he had to indure it for a couple of hours.

"Everyday at school I was picked on. I kept myself away from other people, hoping they wouldn't cause me any trouble. I wrote in a journal everday. Lets just say I was the kind of guy that was the easiest target. My father was disappointed in me. He hated the way I acted and why I didn't try to make friends. Friends weren't the most important things in my life and at the time, I would have rather had none than one."

"I started Sophomore year. And it was the usual. When I went to my biology class, that's when I saw her." JoJo eyes widened. This wasn't a childhood story. This was a...love story! Two things shocked. One was that there was another girl before his mother. His grandparents always told him his father and mother were childhood sweethearts. The second thing was that this was a love story! JoJo hated anything romance, anything that was all kissing and hugging. The torture seemed to get worse.

"Her name was Isabella. Isabella Singer. She was, I guess you could say, different. She wasn't like any other Who girls. She wore all black and many thought she was goth. But the thing that caught me was her bright green eyes and long brown hair. I admit I was scared of her. When I sat next to her, she greeted me with a soft smile. It shocked me 'cause I was expecting depression for her. I said hi back and that's when I began talking to her. She talked to me of music. All the time it was music, music, music." Ned couldn't help but laugh at the memory. That Bella. Her obsession with music was one thing that made him fascinated by her. His eyes felt a small sting, but he ignored it. It was only a sting and staying up late at night, it was bound to happen.

"Her obsession was amazing. I never really had the same love she had, but when I went to her room, I fell in love with it right away. You should've seen it, Jo! Music everywhere! Decorating her walls! It was like a museum! It was so amazing! There were drums, horns, chimes, everything you could name!" JoJo raised his eyebrows when he saw his father's excitement as he described Isabella's name. Okay, maybe this wasn't a love story. Still, his excitement was just like his own. His blue eyes were lighting up and glistening.

"She saw my interest and began to show me some of them. I told her I was jealous. She created her own instruments and I had, well, nothing. I told her I wrote songs. You should of seen her. She literally almost knocked me to the ground. She admitted she didn't have the talent of writing songs and asked me to bring it to her the next day after school. I did and that's when we found out how we could help each other. She showed me how to make instruments, I showed her how to write songs. All my instruments ended being flushed down the toilet. They either sounded bad or looked weird. I wanted to give up, but Isabella. She ordered me not to and told me I will find a way to create one. A week later, I found some wire in her room and pieces of wood in her garage. The idea came to me and hit me like a ton of bricks. I started building. I didn't know what, but I did. Then, when I played it, I felt something within me. Something beautiful. The way the sound sounded so serene, it was as if I was in a different world. I played it to Bella. She had tears in her eyes! It was so amazing! She congratulated me and told me how I could sing and play the songs I wrote. So, we created a rythym for my songs and a beat. Day after day, week after week, we continued playing different instruments, singing different songs, and writing different lyrics. From August to next year's June we continued. My father was proud of my accomplishments and he loved Bella. My mother always teased me how I had a new girlfriend." The stinging started to get worse. Ned wondered what the hell was happening to his eyes.

"Why August to July?" JoJo had suddenly got interested in the story. This Isabella seemed like a very interesting person. He wondered why never heard of her or why she never came to visit. It seemed like his father and her were so close. Ned winced when JoJo asked the question. The stinging increased and the lump formed in his throat. A burning sensation made its way to his heart. He bowed his head, his hair covering his face.

"When school ended, we planned our summer. We decided to spend our day at the old observatory playing music on the roof. Or spent time at her or my house. Then, Bella started getting sick. She started to get more pale and started losing a lot of weight. I asked her if she was okay. She would tell me not to worry, that she was okay. I trusted her and only looked forward to the summer ahead of us. During the school year, I was kind of changing the way I saw her if you know what I mean." JoJo grimaced. This was what he feared. A love story. But now, he was filled with curiousity than disgust. Who was this other girl in his father's life and what did he see in her that he didn't see in his mother?

"I started seeing her as more than a friend. I trying telling myself that I wasn't in love with her and that she probably didn't feel the same way. That's when I started to write the song I guess you heard me sing. It was for her. I kept the journal much more secretive once I wrote it. I didn't want her to open it and find the song. It was called 'Just So You Know.' I shouldn't love her because she was my friend, but I did and it felt...okay." Love. JoJo knew it was a strong word. He heard his parents say it. But his father was 16 around the time. Teens didn't know the difference between love and lust. But listening to his father now, maybe he was more sure than most kids his age.

"The truth came out when I met her on the roof of the observatory. We decided to come up with a different song. She was reaching for the journal. I tried taking it from her, saying there was something secret in it. Bella got confused, saying when did we ever keep secrets. She opened it and found the new song. At first she was excited, but when she slowly read it, she got a little confused. I turned away, saying that what I wrote was true. I guess she also saw that I wrote her name and mine in a heart. She stared at me, shocked. I couldn't meet her gaze but I did whisper that I loved her, more than a friend. Then, the next thing I knew, we had our first kiss on the observatory. My first kiss. Her first kiss. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. But...it slowly fell down hill."

"You weren't meant for each other?" Ned only shook his head, closing his eyes. Maybe the strong pain in his eyes would stop if he closed his eyes.

"No. It wasn't that. Bella, she started to get really sick. Sicker than before. After a week after our kiss, she was rushed to the hospital. I ran to the hospital and that's when I found out the truth. Bella had leukemia. She had it since she was six years old and now, it was taking a toll on her. When I walked into her room, she was so helpless, so small. I wanted to hug her and comforted her, but I yelled at her. Telling her why she didn't tell me. I said things I didn't mean to say. Bella, she took it. She just stared at me, a look of guilt on her face. She told me she didn't want to hurt me and thought I would leave her if I found out. I yelled how could she be so stupid and that's what made her cry. I hugged her and apologized, saying it was me who was stupid. She whispered, "Ned, I'm dying. I'm dying." I didn't know what to say. What could I say? When someone is dying, you can't say you're going to live when it wasn't true.I started to cry, telling her she couldn't leave me, not after all we've been through even if it was for one year. She told me, "Ned, don't give up something you love just because I'm dying. I don't want that. What you do, I will be within you. I love you and I always will. Not even death can separate us." I wanted to believe her so badly, but I coudn't accept it. That summer, I spent all the time I could with her. She was allowed out of the hospital and each day we made it memorable, knowing it would never happen again. We played like two 5 year olds. We went on walks, did what we normally did. We even had a fake wedding. She always told me she wanted to get married when she was older, but we both knew it wasn't possible. So, I said I would marry her. She looked so beautiful in that white gown. I even dressed in a formal suit. We said our vows and sealed our love with a kiss. Isabella Singer was now Isabella O'Malley. Our rings were flowers and the chapel for us was in the forest. So, the rest of the summer we spent it as husband and wife. It was the best summer of my life. Nothing could of ruined it and pictures have never faded." Ned felt moisture bottle up. Soon, they fell down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them away as he continued keep his eyes closed. JoJo looked at his father with surprise. This girl mattered so much to his father. He loved her so much that he married her at 16! Even when she was sick, he continued to love her. He loved her, probably even more than Sally. The thought of his father loving Bella more than his mother was something JoJo tried not to accept, no matter how deep his father and Bella's love was for one another. His eyes turned sad as he watched the tears drop on the windowsill, making a small platter.

"The perfect summer. But things end. By the time I started Junior year, Bella got sicker and sicker. She was in the hospital once again and she was to remain there for the rest of her time alive. I skipped school, not wanting to leave her. Then, August 28, 9:45 P.M., God took her. The last thing she said was to not forget my talent, my love, everything that so perfect for me. Just because she died, doesn't mean the music died. But she was wrong. After her funeral, I hid everything that reminding me of music. I vowed never to play another instrument, sing another song, write another song for as long as I lived."

"But why did you give up? You're so good, Dad! Why--"

"JoJo, when someone special comes into your life, when some brings something out of you that you yourself didn't know, it's almost like magic. Then, when the person leaves, the talent leaves. I didn't want to play anymore or sing anymore because I couldn't. It reminds me of Bella and what we both went through. That's why...when I found out of your own passion, it scared the hell out of me. You reminded me so much of her. You have the same look in your eyes when you invent or write something. And it scared me. Scared I was going to lose my son, just like I lost Bella. I saw both her and me in you. I just was...frightening." JoJo was in no doubt shocked that his father was scared. Scared of his own son's dream and future. A musician, a singer, and an inventor. All the things he was. All the things Bella was.

"But I tried for her. She pops into my mind once and awhile and scolds me why I'm not doing what I love. I started playing the guitar and singing at night alone. When I'm alone, I feel like she's right by me, playing and singing along. I never wanted nothing more than for us to be like we used to. Playing, singing, laughing. I miss her everyday. I miss that silly girl." Ned was laughing, but soon as sob broke out of him and more tears fell down his cheeks. Ned covered his mouth as he looked out the window whispering over and over, "I miss her." Sobs continued to break out. JoJo suddenly felt scared and his heartstrings began to tug. He never heard his father sob. This was far beyond crying. This could almost be like depression. Here his father was. Not the happy go-lucky dad he knew, but the broken one he didn't want anyone to see. So his passion for music, his love for it, it came from his father. It came from Bella. JoJo finally realized that he and his father had more in common than they would want to admit. Deep inside, it was as if they were connected just like his father and Bella were connected. Music and every element of it was what connected them. But...his father lost it. Lost the joy in it. JoJo's heartstring's pulled tighter as he watched his father hid his face as he continued to sob.

"Dad." Ned suddenly felt two skinny arms wrap around him. His eyes widened when he saw his son hugging him tightly. Ned would've stayed shocked longer, but it wasn't the time. He hugged JoJo back tightly, hiding his face in the teen's small shoulder. He whispered to his son, "I miss her." Jojo didn't know what to say and therefore said nothing. He only hugged his father, not caring of the tears that soaked his furry shoulder. Ned started mumbling words JoJo couldn't understand but he could guess they were of Bella. Ned's sobs turned into hiccups. After a moment, he released his son and wiped away the tears. He looked down guiltily at his lap.

"Sorry. That wasn't fair for you. I shouldn't have done that." JoJo only shook his head, giving Ned a small smile.

"It's okay. You were hurting. I'm still kinda shocked you know how to play or sing." JoJo gave a short laugh in attempt to lighten the mood. Ned gave him a small girn.

"Yeah. Your old man ain't that old AND he can sing." The two male Whos silently laughed. JoJo looked down at the instrument. It was perfect. The way it was shaped and the sound it made. This was something he saw himself playing.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...can I have that?" JoJo hesitantly pointed at the guitar. There was a good possiblity his father would say no. This instrument was special. It was the only thing his father had left of Bella. But...maybe he could trust JoJo who would promise to guard it with his life. Ned looked at his guitar with a worried look. He knew his son was responsible, but the guitar was old and special. He never let anyone touch it except Bella.

"Why?"

"I like it a lot. And I would like to add it to my collection." Ned smiled with relief. He knew how well JoJo took care of his instruments, cleaning them and fixing them up even if he found the slightest problem. He slowly picked it up, looking down at it. On the polished wooden surface, he could almost see Bella's face. Her radiant smile and beautiful green eyes staring up at him with a nod. Give it to him. He would take good care of it just like you did. Ned looked at JoJo. His eyes almost seemed to be pleading with Ned. Slowly, Ned handed it to Jojo.

"Here, son." JoJo took it eagerly into his arms, holding it tightly. Wow. The instruement was more perfect up close. He glided his hands over the strings and the surface. He saw his father's initals on the guitar along with Bella's. As he strung one string, the sound came out with a small shriek. JoJo jumped when he heard it. This was definitely not the sound he heard when his father played it. Ned gave a low laugh, patting JoJo's head.

"Looks like you need practice. How about I teach you how to play? It's not hard." JoJo looked up at Ned who gave him a soft smile. JoJo gave him one in return. So this was a father/son bonding time. Both of them teaching each other brand new things. This was bonding and JoJo wanted nothing more than that.

"Sure, Dad."

"Okay. We'll start tomorrow. It's late and we better get to bed." JoJo nodded as he handed Ned the guitar who put it away in its case. Suddenly, an idea came to him. An idea he never thought he would ever say to his father.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you wanna go to the observatory one day? See if we can make something new?" JoJo felt worried that maybe he was asking his father a little too soon. The man just brought up something hard from his past and had spent a long time crying. Ned only smiled down at JoJo once more as they got off the windowsill.

"I'd like that. How about Monday? It's summer vacation after all, right?" JoJo nodded with a grin. They slowly headed down the hall to their rooms. They first arrived at JoJo's room. Ned ruffled JoJo's hair gently.

"Goodnight, JoJo."

"Goodnight, Dad." JoJo was about to head in when he heard his name called again. He turned around and felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. He was shocked at first, but then hugged Ned back. He buried his face in his shoulder until he felt his father let go.

"I want to thank you again. Thank you for helping me. I see so much of Bella and me in you. I shouldn't be scared. Thank you." JoJo smiled, giving his father one final hug. Ned returned the hug before getting up to leave toward his room. JoJo silently entered his room. He looked at his clock. It was already 1:30 A.M. Still, excitement and understanding ran through him. The blood of music ran through his veins as it ran through his father's. The thought of spending time with him didn't scare him anymore. He now couldn't wait to see the ideas. To see the plans for new instruments, for his father to teach him to play the guitar, for everything to finally be alright for father and son. Some talents were made to be hidden, but others shared. As JoJo laid down on his bed, closing his eyes, he could hear the laughs of 20 yesteryears. He could see a brown-haired boy with shining blue eyes, a brown-haired green-eyed girl holding gadgets, and the sound of string playing soothingly. Laughing, singing, and playing. The soothing sound of his father's past lulled JoJo to sleep as the image was replaced with young boy playing the guitar and his father helping him build a machine. Yes. A wonderful dream to a wonderful future. A wonderful hidden talent to be shared with a wonderful son from a wonderful father.


End file.
